


The Stuffy Boring Bastard Can Be Quite Fun to Kiss With

by LyckyDycky



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Awkwardness, Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, I Ship These Two, Kaiju guts, M/M, Not beta-read, Teen Years, being bored, intentional second kiss, lab, lazy proof reading, lol, tendo owes money, this is why you clean your mess, tripping, you kiss someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyckyDycky/pseuds/LyckyDycky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike what many thinks, Newton Geiszler never had his first kiss. It had to be some sort of faith that Newt didn’t notice some Kaiju’s intestines laying in front of him and tripped over them with Hermann joyfully being a part of the mess. </p><p>Cross-posted at frolicandembracethegay.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stuffy Boring Bastard Can Be Quite Fun to Kiss With

Newton Geiszler was born in a cold, snow covered day of January 19, 1990. 

His dad weren’t the type of person who stopped him from dating- nor having sex unlike many parents during his awkward teenage years. Actually Jacob, Newt’s father, always had a secret stash of condoms and lube in case Newt decided to proceed in his relationship. 

But surprisingly Newt didn’t do what many around him thought he did. 

Kiss. 

He would never admit it to anyone, only shaking his head and laughing then blabbering on about something to avoid the question. It was easier to pretend a kiss never mattered when he finally got the chance to have his own Kaiju specimen. 

Though it was still lingering back in his hectic mind. 

As a child and even now, Newt always loved to read manga, shoujo or shounen. Shoujo manga was always full of romance, and the female character always getting a (way to romantic) first kiss. Newt secretly blamed a few certain mangas for why he never actually kissed anyone. 

It wasn’t like no one wanted to kiss him. Hell, despite the fact some people wanted to tape his mouth closed and shut him up, there was few who rather kiss him. Newt’s almost-first-kiss happened a few days after the first kaiju attack. One of his rock music friend, Ivan invited him to a concert. After a few shots, a bit of beer, and a mix drink Newt was almost falling everywhere. Slurring random facts about the Earth and the Sun, Newt’s friend helped him walk to the closest chair. 

Between walking to the chair and sitting there, Ivan decided to lean closer to Newt’s soft pink lips and try to nab a kiss. Before he knew it, Newt had managed to turn his head away and plopped himself into the seat awkwardly. 

After that they pretended nothing had happened. 

And after that they started to drift apparent. Newt getting more fascinated with Kaiju’s while Ivan kept going to the path of becoming a rock star singer. 

The only person Newt actually 100 percent wanted to kiss in his opinion did. not. want. to. kiss. him.

It had to be some sort of faith that Newt didn’t notice some Kaiju’s intestines laying in front of him and tripped over them with Hermann ~~joyfully~~ being a part of the mess. 

* * *

"Herm!" Newt whined, walking around their shared lab looking even more bored then usual. He wasn’t wearing his usual black skinny tie and decided to leave in in _Hermann’s_ part of the lab. The black skinny jeans Newt decided to wear was stained with unidentifiable liquids, most likely pen ink, kaiju, and coffee. 

Newt’s annoyed lab mate, Hermann only turned around. His hand clutching the cane tighter as if it was holding him back someone. Unlike Newt

:”What do you want Newton?” Hermann spoke never saying the nickname Newt. 

"Do you know it’s been over two weeks since he last got fresh Kaiju?" The younger scientist complained in his as Hermann likes to say ‘Kaiju needy’ voice. 

"And I suppose I somehow know how to fix your Kaiju needing problem?" One of Hermann’s eyebrows arched up, looking no more sarcastic as usual. He would’ve crossed his arms if he had not had a cane in his hand and papers in another. Papers drenched in kaiju mucous to be exact. 

Newt grinned happily, putting his hands on his hips. “like! Yes! We could be going outside instead of finishing up all that boring paperwork!” He pointed at the papers Hermann was starting to cripple up.

The elder one could only sigh and roll his eyes. He started to walk away from Newt, deciding to go outside to not ‘hang’ with Newt but to do more ‘outside’ work. 

"Oh come on!" Newt pouted, trying to make Hermann fall for his puppy dog eye trick. 

"No,"

"Pleassseee?" 

"My answer is still no,"

Newt groaned, walking faster then Hermann- he caught up with him quickly. 

"Please Hermy?" He asked again. 

Hermann could feel his blood boiling again for two different reasons. He turned around, cane hitting the concrete floor hard. 

"I said n-," 

Newt didn’t expect Hermann to turn around that fast. He had gotten distracted with the whole moment he didn’t even notice something (slippery) was in front of him. 

Poor (not really) Hermann stood right in front of him.

Within almost nanoseconds, Newt and Hermann lips touched. 

They didn’t move, their eyes were wide open and staring at each other. Their Cheeks was redder then cherries.Newt was straddling Hermann, his legs on each side of Hermann’s body and hands balancing him up. 

Newt blushed even darker, quickly pulling his lips from Hermann. “Oh shit, oh my god. Shit.. I’m sorry Hermy! It just- well.. I.. Actually your lips are pretty soft.” He commented randomly, getting a bit off track. He stood up quickly, covering his blushing face with his dirt covered hand. 

Hermann’s eyes was still large as saucers. It was as if he learned all of Newt’s secret emotions about him with that one kiss. 

"Please do not tell me this was your first kiss on how you are blushing so hard." He said, slowly getting up with the help of his cane.

"ha ha!" Newt nervously laughed, looking away. "No way! Come on! I’m 35! Of course I k-kissed someone else! Nor it’s like I like you or something!" 

_Idiot,_ Hermann rolled his eyes and quickly knew it was his first kiss.”Wouldn’t you rather have a better kiss?” He slowly walked closer to the almost breaking down out of pure embarrassment Newt. Just because he was known to be a ‘stuffy boring bastard’ did not mean he wouldn’t try to do a bit more. 

"What?" Newt’s hands dropped to his sides as Hermann’s free hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer. Automatically Newt’s hands grabbed to the closest object which was Hermann’s ‘old man’ sweater. 

_'oh'_ Newt blinked, not expecting Hermann to take charge. He let himself to taken by the sudden kiss and reciprocate the kiss.

* * *

Hiding behind the wall, Tendo looked inside the lab trying to hide himself from Hermann’s watchful eyes “Well shit, I owe Mako 50 and a new room..” Tendo groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah- note I do not have a beta reader, English is not my first language, and I got to lazy to proof read it well. meh.


End file.
